


A Way Arya Could Have Mentioned Gendry

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry mention, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: Ficlet of how Arya could have mentioned Gendry within scene.Companion piece toThe Million And One Ways Arya Could (Should) Have Been Mentioned





	A Way Arya Could Have Mentioned Gendry

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this is questionable - I doubt D&D would want a Gendry return revealed this way, but meh.

“What made you come home instead of going to King’s Landing if that was your intention?” Sansa asked her sister as they stood in the Godswood with Bran.

“I heard about Jon being home.” Arya said quietly, her head tilted towards Sansa behind her while she traced over the dagger in her hand.

“A friend told her.” Bran interjected, making both sisters turn to him again.

“You can see Hot Pie? What else can you see?” Arya questioned curiously.

“Hot Pie?” Sansa repeated with some distaste.

“The other one – the bull…the…stag.” Bran said slowly.

“Stag?” Arya echoed with confusion. “Gendry’s the bull? He’s alive? Where is he?” Arya quickly secured the dagger and stepped closer to Bran, looking for answers.

“South. But he’ll come North.” Bran informed them calmly. Sansa watched her siblings with a confused frown.

“How far north?” Arya asked.

“All the way, till the end.” He replied, staring ahead, his expression remaining.

“What does that mean? When will he come North?” Arya questioned to no reaction from her brother. “Bran! Why?” she cried, breathing deeply as she waited.

“Because he’s part of it; it’s part of him.” Bran said mysteriously “I’m sorry, Arya. I can’t see anymore.” He apologised, finally looking at her. Arya stared back at him.

“Who’s Gendry?” Sansa asked, watching the interaction between the two.

“No one.” Arya shut down quickly. She continued to stare at Bran but she calmed her breathing, her face clearing from the anxiety previously on display. Bran looked back at her, his face as peaceful as it had been throughout their reunion.

“It’s cold, we should go inside.” Sansa said, offering an out. Arya stepped around Bran, settling her hands on his chair as she started to gently push him through the snow towards the castle. Sansa walked by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I did think about making it more subtle in order to be a more realistic way that D&D could have gone with, but I wanted a direct mention.


End file.
